The World's hardest maze
by danieljetmar
Summary: This takes place after Whole Cake Island, Wano and the defeat of Kaidou, so beware of spoilers! if you do not like spoilers and you have not read past manga 820, please do not in all circumstances get annoyed because of your curiosity. Anyhow this is basically a filler arc I thought up. And its all about the Lost Roronoa Zoro! Enjoy! reviews welcomed! :D
1. Abduction

The skies were starry and calm with the intense unpredictable heat from the New World. The Thousand Sunny rocked with the many waves coming at its' hull. The rooms were quiet only the silence broke with the creaking of the large ship anchored into the ocean.

"Sanji! Meat!" the black haired captain continued snoring as he rolled over in his hammock cot, the long nose Usopp continued however to talk also in his sleep, he smiled sweetly as he dreamed of his large 8000 strong crew of pirates. The wind howled and ruffled the tied sails, snapping his one eye fully open he tsk'd in annoyance as the wind drew him from sleep. Stretching up and yawning he rubbed the back of his green moss head and scanned his surroundings. Did no one of his crew decide to invite him to the warm comforts of the sleeping quarters?

Climbing down from his occasional napping spot of the crow's nest the strong wind came howling again this time Zoro could swear he heard the wind emit a loud human sigh. He looked up at the bright moon and stars, no dark clouds were seen so warning the navigator awake was cancelled, maybe it was a thing of the New World, the wind sounds human and the moon shines almost like the sun. His eye caught another bright light on the waters, "Meh, the reflection" the reflection stared brightly and never quivered, a strange black fog was meshed around it like a veil and concealed the massive black ominous figure within. The light drew the Santoryu user close as the wind howled stronger and back with a louder human sigh, he gripped the wooden railing and leapt over, his mouth slightly open as he swam towards the ominous object that floated in the fog.

"ROOM" the Shichibukai woke suddenly as the loud splash ended, shifting himself onto the grass deck with his ability he ran forward and saw the Santoryu user casually swimming into the dark waters and the fog, raising his open right hand with his fingers pointing straight out he tried to activate another room. Why couldn't he use his ability? No, he wasn't being touched by seastone, he stared and let out a annoyed gasp as he could not save the green haired swordsman, nor would calling his name as the sound from his mouth could not reach him, why would calling to him do anything? Zoro ya did not even register. Peering closer he stepped back and gulped, the light faded away as something slammed into his face, he heard rumours of this being, yet his thoughts were interrupted as the black gel moulded onto his face and froze still enabling him to breath. Scrabbling at the face mask smothering his face, his vision slowly faded to sleep as he dropped onto the deck to his knees. The archaeologist of the crew woke and stepped out onto the grass deck just in time to see the scene of the Shichibukai withering on the ground, as the moonlight on the waters disappeared,, she walked towards him and knelt observing the face of the black mask, her left arm was furiously gripped by Trafalgar's unconscious left arm and twisted Nico Robin to the ground in a chicken wing lock, using her right hand as she activated her power by sprouting arms from Trafalgar Law's back and wrapped the six arms over his body. Concealing him in an arm prison she walked backwards towards the arched door while holding her arms in an 'x' form in front of her chest, the constraints on Trafalgar did not hold long as inhuman strength wafted from his limbs, Robin evacuated into the kitchen and pinned Trafalgar Law's body to the ground again, why couldn't she wound him? Was it the fact that she thought the Surgeon of Death could not permit surgery on himself with his ability or was it the strange fear and curiosity of what Law-kun has become?

"Mutton Shot!" the long black leg stabbed into Trafalgar's face and repeated stamping him in the chest and face several times before the Shichibukai dropped onto the wooden planked floor of the kitchen

"Robin chwan, are you hurt?" his gentle voice and cool words awoke her from the stance of fear, turning she rubbed her arms and smiled at the crew's cook "No, I am quite cold Mr Cook."

"Then-"Lighting up, Sanji's eyes sparkled as his body and legs swivelled unnaturally while his eyes become love hearts.

Giggling kindly she refused Sanji's offer moving his facial expression to slight annoyance before attending to the large pantry, opening the door as Robin seated herself Sanji's face inflamed in-between a sudden heart attack and recognition as he recognised their rubber captain stuffing his whole mouth with meat doubling the size of his body,

"Oi, Sanji! Good Morni-"the slim muscly body of rubber dropped his cheesy smile as he whined while Sanji launched fury through sharp and furious kicks to Luffy's head and torso "IT'S TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING RUBBER BASTARD!"

After rumbling the Sunny's kitchen Sanji calmed down and made to make himself and Robin a warm drink each, Luffy got up his face covered in purple bulges on his face. "That hurt Sanji….."

Sighing Sanji turned the kettle on and turned to Trafalgar Law knocked out on the planked floors. Listening to the slow creakings of the Sunny on the waters his thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's excited voice "Oi Traffy! What are you doing sleeping here!" he let out a tiny laugh before slamming Luffy's mouth shut with his hands

"You wanna wake up everyone else Rubber Bastard!?"

The captain shrunk out of Sanji's hands and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, sorry Sanji….. "

The two stopped and became startled as they saw Robin's frozen expression and shaking body.

"Oi Robin-chan. What's wrong?"

Nico Robin's face was cold and sweaty as she locked her eyes onto Trafalgar's face, she gaped like a fish letting her hot cocoa spill a little from her shaky hands and dribble down her fingers to the wooden table "Dr-Ch-Chopper…" she sprung up instantly and crossed her arms over her breasts activating her power again "Keji Fleur!" she didn't know why it bothered her, it was a dark rumour in the seas, she heard about it in the revolutionaries in the two year time-skip, using about 200 hundred arms she constricted Law kun's movements and pinned him to the floorboards. Spinning her head to the cook and captain she spoke desperately forcing Sanji to step angrily towards Law

"Get Dr Chopper!"

Luffy smiled largely and boosted off to the men's sleeping quarters "Oi Chopper!"

"LUFFY!-" before Sanji could stop his captain from waking everyone Robin's voice informed him quietly,

"Don't bother….Mr Cook. It only gets worse."

"oi..what do you-?" Sanji's eyes froze wide as he slowly turned his head back to Law's masked face glaring at him and moving Law's body ferociously with the restrictions of Robin's extra limbs. At that moment Luffy returned with Chopper who enlarged his eyes and gained a purple hue to his forehead as he looked fearfully at Law's face "S-s-s-scarrryyy!"

Shivering he sprung behind Sanji's right leg and shook in fear "Oi Chopper, snap out of it! Sedate him!"

"un,unnnrghhh" Chopper moved his head side to side with tears swelling forth, Robbin eventually sprouted another arm to Chopper's backpack and found the sleep drug. Sanji snatching it up he stabbed it into Law's neck causing Chopper to scream a high pitched wail and run outside back to the sleeping quarters trailing a trail of dust as he went.

"That wasn't a good idea Robin chan…..Although" he stepped backwards as his skin crawled, Trafalgar's face was scarier than before as Chopper saw it, but, something was odd about the mask secured tightly on Law's face, The three-eyed woman back on Whole Cake Island freaked him out a little, then Big Mom's fury and fear launched at his rescuing squad came to the wedding. Luffy, Nami san, Brook and Chopper came tearing him away from this, from then on he felt supported by nakama, it seems Luffy saw him more than a cook who provides him meat, even though Nami treated him as a manipulative woman and bashes his head, she came feeling responsible, Brook the rude bastard with those annoying skull jokes came gallantly alongside with the doctor of the crew. The mask was grey and very metallic, the very features of Law's face were reflected in defined quality in the mask, it also seemed the mask had its own eyes, the stubble and sideburns were so real- he stopped there, his heart was pounding his breathing fast, a face appeared in his mind, in blurry vision, the grinning lunatic smile, it was a very old memory from his distant childhood. He ran outside and looked up at the unbelievable size of the moon and brightness, his eyes widened as his feet caked into the green grass deck of the Sunny. His body slowly grew a layer of thin ice over it and increased its layers

"Mr Cook!" Luffy's left arm stretched out and grasped Sanji's head and pulled him back into the kitchen as he got the hint from Robin's alert. The thin layer of ice broke off Sanji into tiny and big shards as the cook stood up dusting himself off, his breathing was creating white fog around him and chilled the room.

"That should have been normal for the New World,-"

Turning his head slowly to Robin he responded in chilled huffs "What do you mean? Robin chan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The candle lamp shone and quivered strangely in the centre of the dining table, the light flame quivered and the Sunny creaked noisily nullifying Law's angry groans and efforts to escape the many arms that strapped him to the deck of the kitchen. Sanji and Luffy wrapped up by warm clothing from the cold night retrieved the remaining Straw Hats and a frozen Chopper. They now sat around the table looking bored, tired and listening to Robin's adventures with the Revolutionaries.

Coolly lighting a cigarette Sanji looked at Robin and spoke smoothly "So, you're saying Robin chan, that whilst in the two-year time skip in a winter slave country with the revolutionaries, you heard the rumours of an Island that traps unwary ships in the midst of bright moonlight?"

"Yes, mister cook, except it's not a stationary island. It drifts in the sea ensnaring nearby pirate and marine ships, no one has ever escaped, it is said that there is only an entrance but no exit…."

Ussop leapt out of his chair blue faced with shaking legs while Luffy's eyes sparkled and his mouth broadened "Like The Rainbow Mist?!"

"Yes but a little different Mister Captain."

Ussop had no words to say but shake uncontrollably and act like he's seen a nightmare again "R-R-Rainbbboow MMMiiissststtt!? T-he- ship gr-av-e yyyaaaarrdddd?! NOOOOOO!" Ussop collapsed into the wall and shivered over and over muttering one word in shaky breaths "Scary…..scaaaryyy…"

"Where's Marimo?"

"Zoro kun?"

"Oy Zoro?"

Nami's fist slammed into Luffy's face causing him to collapse with a purple buldge sticking from his face "You can't go outside there Idiot! You want to freeze?!"

"Naammmmiii, That huurrrtttt…" the captain wined and recovered soon after.

"Shish, he's probably frozen solid by now…."

"That is unlikely Miss navigator."

"Huh? What do you mean Robinnnn?" Nami folded her arms under her breasts and watched with the rest of the crew as Nico Robin walked up to the squirming Trafalgar Law.

"I have only seen the last of the events; Law kun might have an explanation…"

"He's SUUUPERRRR hostile for negotiation….what do we do then Nico Robin?"

"We'll remove the mask with Mr doctor's help."

Chopper stood stiff gaining a blue hue to his forehead while his jaw dropped low to the floor boards "EYY!?"

"Oi Chopper,"

"Sanji! Robin! his face is scary!"

Sanji looked down at his left shin being hugged by Chopper and tried to pry him off near Trafalgar "Oi! Chop-per! We need answers from him! Go do something!...Gyth-Oww! Too tight!"

"His face-smells like a wolf!" Choppers' voice wined until they needed to do it themselves.

"I'll SUUUPEERRRR smash it off!"

"Wait Franky! Maybe-"

"Maybe try poking his eyes! Or spitting on it!"

"WHAAAATTT!"  
"Baka Luffy!"

The crew were now quarrelling over what they could do while Sanji threatened Luffy with his legs until water rushed over them and onto Law's face. The reaction of the water was instant, the mask gradually peeled off and collected into tiny pools of liquid grey steel around Law's head. Underneath Law's right hand a blue dome formed as words spoke out from Law's mouth

"ROOM. Shambles. Tact combo…." Law had used his Ope Ope abilities to fuse the many globs of the mask onto the bucket that had no water and threw the metal container attaching it to the Ship's prow. Standing up suddenly he blurted commands out at the crew "turn port! Follow the moon's reflection! Zoro ya-"

"Oi law….why so alarmed?"

"That island only appears at this full moon time, Zoro ya will be lost forever!"

Law made another room and directed Franky and Sanji to the ship's helm, why wasn't the crew moving fast? Their crewmate has gone missing!

"Robin ya!"

"Traffy, you're talking too fast! Shishishishishi!"

"So you're saying that we follow the moon's reflection?!"

Robin finally registered "We should hurry to this island, I've further learnt from the revolutionaries that by daybreak the island inhabitants become burnt to a crisp"

Ussop prone to negativity screamed and fainted "Stop with the dark thoughtS!"

"Its true Ussop ya, Doffy once told me of frightening islands and I've learnt something insane from elsewhere about that island, Devil Fruit users are endangered when they set foot on that island. I tried to use my powers to bring Zoro ya back on the ship before I was attacked by Smog."

"Smog? Who is Smog?"

Looking at Nami and the rest of the crew he took another breath "Smog is the Lord of the maze. He is a deadly pirate turned into a monstor. The island is his domain and his powers are otherworldly."

"A Devil Fruit user?"

"A very sophisticated one."


End file.
